The Ice Master
by Lukin08
Summary: What did it really mean to be Arendelle's official ice master and deliverer? Quite a bit, it turns out. The story takes place a from shortly after the thaw through a few years after. I'm not thrilled with the title yet and I'll update the summary later.
1. Chapter 1

He heard the cracking even before their bodies came to a stop. Looking up he had managed to push Aleksander at least 15' feet away from where he was now located. Hopefully, Alek was at least in a safer position than he was. That boy may now literally be the death of him. He had promised to watch over him, to make sure he was okay. At first he was reluctant, but over the course of the last few weeks and months, Alek had proven to be a quick learner...mostly. They had remarkably similar pasts. Alek reminded him so much of himself at that age. Fifteen; and he had such a hunger to learn. But he was still too young, too weak, too inexperienced, too everything to be out here without constant supervision. It took every bit of persuasion from her to get him to take Alek under his wing, but he finally agreed knowing deep down it was a risk. He had learned the trade at a so much younger age. When _he_ was 15, he was already twice the size as Alek. The boy wanted to learn, but it was going to take some time.

"What do I do?" he heard Alek asking with a panic in his voice. "Stay down. Spread your weight out as much as possible. Start crawling towards the edge to the left of the clearing, _slowly_ ". He emphasized the last word as much as he possibly could.

" _Stay by me, no matter what"_ He remembered telling Alek over and over. Some of the men out here could not be completely trusted. Most thought they knew more than they actually did. There were only a handful of men that he allowed to make the scouting decisions. Even less that he allowed to decide where the horses and sleds could be on the ice. Taking Alek into the mountains was a potential liability. He made sure to get consent from all the team leads, but between his set responsibilities and what issues arose each day, he didn't have as much time as he would like to train the boy. Instead, he had Alek assigned to different men each week to show him different methods and to not slow others down for too long. Each man received compensation during the week Alek was with them so they would not feel the pressure of hitting quotas. They'd even receive extra pay if they actually showed a willingness to teach the boy. He hated the method- Alek's training could be choppy and he couldn't control if what he was being taught was to his standards. But, they were at least a year away before the team was ready to begin formal apprenticeships. The only other boys working were with either their father's, uncles, brothers or some relative or friend that were taking the boys under personal training and the team was not responsible for them.

At least those assigned to work with Alek so far had for the most part had seemed agreeable with it and each week had gone over with little complaints, mostly due to the extra pay. There were still some that gave grievance, and not all of the issues could he argue against. Alek was slightly on the older side to be learning and he was skipping years of back breaking work that many of the harvesters had to endure. 'Special treatment' and 'his pet' were some of the comments a few men would utter under their breaths. Some men felt that Alek needed to earn his dues and constantly tried to give him menial and sometimes embarrassing tasks to do. He let some of it happen, but stopped much of it when the men went too far.

Still, even with the comments, he kept up Alek's training. He had a plan. If it was to work, it would require a lot from Alek in the coming years. There was something about that boy that he thought was right. Plus, he trusted Alek in his work ethic, honestly and loyalty. But for now, Alek was just an apprentice on his first harvesting winter. He had a constant eye on that boy. One wrong move out here and well, you could be in the exact situation that the two of them now found themselves in.

Alek had befriended a man name Ivar. He was a mass of a man with a bellowing and sinister laugh. He had never had a problem with Ivar, but had kept him on a short leash. He was from a farther northern country and had ventured down with a group of men in the fall looking for work. Their methods on the ice were somewhat questionable, but Ivar, along with the other Northerns, proved to be hard workers and followed the team leads instructions well. As long as they were not put in a position to have to make decisions, they were productive workers with usually the fullest sleds at the end of each day. Alek seemed to be in wonder of the man and Ivar noticed immediately. He reciprocated the befriending, but mostly only for his benefit. Ivar had a family back home and cared nothing more than to be able to do his job and get back to them in the spring. Landing a job on this harvesting team was coveted, offering the best wages for winter work. If striking up a relationship meant possibly more money to bring home, then he was all for it. Alek seemed to be oddly willing to do anything for Ivar. Alek would run every type of errand for Ivar- bringing him his food, sharpening his tools for him, drying out his boots. He watched this go on for too long and finally asked Alek what was going on. It took Alek awhile to admit, but he finally revealed that Ivar looked similar to his own father.


	2. A fateful decision

Two hours earlier-

" _Aleksander Solberg get up! Where do you think you are, in a palace?"_ Alek instantly jerked up from his sleep and proceeded to smack his head on the beam from the cabin that was incredibly low to his bunk. They had been working all the previous day into night. Alek had maybe 3 hours of sleep and he was sore. But that was his fault. Alek had stayed up late listening to stories from Ivar and some of the other men. He saw the boy still sleeping and couldn't resist. He had to stifle his laugh while Alek flailed around making a mess of himself as he tried to quickly get into his clothes; turning the laugh into a cough. He tried to be stern to help show Alek the discipline he needed to have out here. It used to be easy for him. Get up, eat, work, rest, repeat. There was no need, for lightheartedness before. But over the last few years, he had softened; his heart had opened like he never thought he would be capable of or would ever want. He would catch himself humming and his close men, no-his friends, would tease him of some of the new vocabulary that had entered his repertoire. He secretly worried that he was becoming too distracted, but his life at home had made him better at his work actually. Before, work was his life and he preferred to do it alone with little friends. Now he had a huge team of men, all looking to him. They respected him and even loved him. It also allowed for him to take a small step back from some of the more dangerous aspects of the work. He used to not care, but now he worried about her. While he watched Alek fall over putting two legs into the same pant hole, he couldn't hide the smirk that came across his face.

"Where is everyone?" asked Alek as he squinted in the sun while exiting the cabin.

He was working on the bridle of one of the horses, "We are moving to a new location today. The team started to pack up the supplies down at the other side of the lake. The men that live up here went home and will meet us at the next location tomorrow. Go grab something to eat and meet me back at the base of the trail in an hour." Alek hesitated and looked around. His back was to Alek and he wondered why the lad had not run off yet. With an annoyed sigh and without turning around he asked "What?"

Alek stammered back, "It's just uh, um, I wasn't quite sure…"

"Spit it out" He snarled hoping to put some fear in the boy.

"I don't know where the base of the trail is" Alek said meekly.

"Correction. You don't _REMEMBER_ where the base of the trail is".

Alek looked down, brushing his boot across of the fresh snow and muttered "same difference. I don't know what the big deal is anyway."

He dug his hands into the reins, willing himself to not turn around with full force and lay into the boy. Taking a few deep breaths he slowly turned to squarely face Alek. The sheer volume of his presence made the boy shrink down. He closed his eyes for a second and thought _she'll kill me if I yell. Remember the boy doesn't understand yet_. He chose his words carefully and spoke slowly, forcing an even tone. "You've only been out here for a short while, so I know most of what you've seen and been told hasn't sunk in yet. But Alek, you have to listen to me. All of the time. It all has importance up here. You have to become aware of everything that occurs around you. The ice, the temperatures, the wind. It all tells you a story. It's more important than you realize. Please, if you learn one thing while you are out on this harvest is know your surroundings. It is crucial to your survival."

His comments peaked the boy's interest. "What do you mean by that _exactly_?" asked Alek, head tilted and concentrating, each word pointed.

"Well, you know this cabin we've been sleeping in and the couple we slept in over the summer? By the way, you're welcome for me not forcing you to sleep out in the tents with the rest of teams. Only ranking men usually get the cabins when they are available. There are hundreds of them littered throughout the mountains. Some are easy to find and used often. Others are more remote and hidden. Do you know why they are out here?"

"To sleep in during harvest and for hunting?" Alek answered with just the tiniest bit of attitude.

"Okay, yes. That's obvious." He replied noting, but holding back any other comments to Alek's tone. "But, what do you think their real purpose is?" Alek looked just beyond his gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "We've been at this base camp for what, almost two weeks? We've been lucky both here and at the other camp. The sky is calm. But you never know when a storm will roll over the mountains. It can happen anytime, with or without warning. The storms you've experienced storms in town by the fjords can't compare to anything that the mountains can produce. You can ask almost any of these men and they'll all tell you a time they've had to take refuge in one of these shelters. I can't tell you how many times knowing the location of these cabins has saved my life. Maybe you'll just have to experience one of the storms first to truly understand the importance of what I'm telling you, but I hope not. Commit this location to memory. This cabin could save your life one day."

Aleksander looked down in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that important."

He pursed his lips feeling bad for the boy. He placed a hand on Aleksander's shoulder, hoping it made Alek feel more secure. "Look, maybe I didn't enforce how important it was for you to know this. I'm sorry too. I know it can be hard at times. I can't be your friend up here. If I am, I'll miss things and get sloppy. I'll try to be better explaining things and letting you know when you really need to remember something. You're doing a good job. You've picked up on things quickly." A smile came back to Aleksander's face. "Now go get something to eat. We have a lot to do today. You're coming with Eirik and me to scout out another location."

Alek started to jog back to the campsite, but stopped a few paces later. "Hey" he said as he turned around. "Do you think you could maybe tell me a few more things?"

He looked up and smiled. "Sure, I have a few stories I could probably tell you." Alek smiled again started to walk away when he heard. "Aleksander." He stopped. "Take Dagur and Laxi over with you. And remember- stay on the path to the campsite. I don't know if the ice is stable here." Alek didn't look back, but he raised his hand in acknowledgement as he grabbed the reigns of the two horses and ran off.

"My boy!" Alek heard a booming voice walk up behind him. The site was a flurry with movement. Men were taking down tents and loading up the sleds. "Did you sharpen my pickax? I'll need it for today's travels."

He responded, "Yes Ivar. I did that last night."

"Good job boy," he let out a chuckle underneath his breath. Ivar was sitting on a tree stump packing his bag.

"Sure thing. I'll be back as soon as I grab something to eat".

Later, Alek stopped over in front of Ivar with rope. "Anything else you need?"

"No, that's all." Ivar looked up and noticed Alek looking across the lake. His face twisted with dis-satisfaction. "So, what are you assigned for today? Hauling the sleds and equipment with the rest of us?"

"Not sure" as he glanced again to the other side of the lake. Alek decided to leave out that he would be scouting. He had pulled the sleds with the men plenty of times already and was a little curious himself why he wasn't asked today to do that.

"Ah, I see. What does your master have in store for you today?" There was a growl in Ivar's voice.

"Huh?"

"You heard him," said one of the other northerner behind Ivar's shoulder. Alek turned his attention to the man. "You know pet, your master. Looks like he's been letting you off a little easy as of late. Tell me lad, does he keep his plaything all to himself or does he share you with the rest of the bosses? Are you their reward for their loyalty? Enjoy the warm cabin last night? Heard from some it's a trade off for your favors."

Ivar sat there trying to conceal his upturned lips as he saw Alek's reaction. The boy looked as if he was about to cry. The other man quickly lost interest in the conversation. Alek looked at Ivar. "Why would you let him say that?"

"Hey, hey, hey. You got a problem, take it up with him. But so you know, he's not the only one that's speaks that. Probably best you know what some are saying."

Alek was stunned. He had been warned be all the senior men that some of the harvesters would question why Alek was up on the ice. Told they would say unsavory things, have offensive comments and that he'd have to ignore it.

Alek retorted back, "No! He's, he's just watching out for me." Alek looked around, looking for some way out of the conversation.

"Whatever you say, boy."

"I seem to recall some rather salacious rumors about you and a few of your northern friends that circled around when you were first here, Ivar. What was it? Something about four or five of you stuck in a cave one storm and resorting to some very interesting methods to keep warm and bide your time. And that you continued to share a tent after the because you enjoyed each other's company so much. Is that how it went?"

Alek twisted his neck to see a tall, broad shouldered man standing about 15 feet away. His side was to them. He was looking down; in the middle of tying up a group of ropes. He looked up and walked over to them. His blond hair was matted in odd dreads.

Ivar raised his eyes at him and gave him a grunt. "Lies. All lies and _you_ know it."

"Since you've been on the receiving end of unscrupulous talk, I'd hope you'd be the last one to allow false comments to be spoken against someone else." As he walked up to the pair, he put his hand on one of Alek's shoulders. "Good morning Aleksandar. Pay no attention to him and that other man. He's just trying to rile you up. How's it going today?"

"Fine sir." Alek replied.

It was Eirik Baird, second in command of the royal harvesting team. Eirik was a lively boisterous man with a crazed spirit. He had ice blue eyes and wore a short beard. He was imposing and would go wild eye when working or drinking. He was also prone to fits of yelling out of nowhere and bursting into song. He let his blond hair grow longer than most of the men and would tie it back in a high, ponytail when he worked. But this morning, it was down; hanging to the side of his head. Each side of his head was shaven all the around to the back, leaving just the top grown out. Right behind his ears, he had tattoos with an intricate design on either side that were visible only after each fresh shave. Alek was not familiar with the designs. After a few days they would start to fade under the growth of the hair. The image of this wild man shook Alek to the bone the first time they met and was relieved that Eirik had taken to him as he was positive Erik would not hesitate to kill a man if ever required.

The two had gotten to know each other fairly well during the summer trips to build new ice houses and haul the ice down to the towns and guildhall. Eirik told Alek how he started in ice harvesting at age ten and that his father had also been a harvester. Alek also learned that Eirik's wife was pregnant with their second child and was due at the new year. Eirik was another voice of reassurance for Alek. Always enforcing he could do more, push himself, try harder. Alek leaned on Eirik's words whenever he doubted himself.

Eirik walked back over to where they had been and started packing up his ruck sack. _Shit_. "Ready to go kid?" he asked.

Alek was definitely _not_ ready to go. He still had to get all his tools loaded up on one of the sleds, then go back to the cabin and load up his gear for the scouting trip. That meant mountain climbing, which he loved. He had taken to it naturally over the summer. He still had a lot to pick up on, but was a fast learner. Luckily, everything he needed was in the cabin, but he was running horribly behind. He cursed at himself for staying up late the last night. "Yeah," he said hesitantly. "I just need to load my tools then make my way back over to the base cabin."

"Alright. Hurry up. I'll meet you two over at the cabin shortly. Want to get a move on before the sun gets up too high. We need to get over the ridge before sun down."

Alek made quick work of storing his tools in an open sled. He grabbed his spikes and started to make his way towards the lake. He glanced over at Eirik again. He was over speaking to Arne and was all packed. _Shit shit_. He sighed again and looked over at the other side of the lake. The cabin was so close, but the lake was wide and the trek around the edge of water took a good fifteen minutes to walk. Across the ice could be under ten. Eirik would be pissed when he found out he wasn't ready and he wouldn't let Alek here the end of it. Cutting across the ice would give Alek just enough time to be ready when Eirik arrived.

"You look deep in thought over there boy," came Ivar's voice.

"Just wishing I could get over to the cabin quicker," said Alek.

"Thinking about cutting over on the lake?" asked Ivar.

"Not sure if it's safe. I was told to stay on the path."

"Well if it helps at all, Yrian and Tomas were out on the lake last evening. Said it was two feet thick." Said Ivar nonchalantly.

"Really? You aren't just messing with me are you?"

"Really. I swear." Ivar looked behind him and spotted someone about fifteen feet away. "Hey Yrian! Didn't you say you were out on the lake?"

"Sure was." The voice answered. "Took a sample a good fifty feet out. Ice's a good two feet thick. I told Anderson, but he said the area's too small. Wouldn't be worth the team trying to harvest the area. Said the ice is thicker at our next site."

"See," said Ivar as he finished packing up the last of his supplies.

"Do you think it's safe enough for me to cross?" asked Alek.

"Can't say for sure, but I supposed I'd be willing to cross if it were me."

Ivar walked off to tend to one of one of the sleds that was preparing to leave. The short conversation left Alek with a nagging thought. _Just cross_ , he kept thinking. He wrestled back and forth for awhile with the notion.

Across the campsite, Eirik Baird heard his name being called.

"Hey Eirik, You off soon?"

Eirik turned to see his lifelong friend, Jens Harken, sauntering up to him. "About to make my way over. I recken we'll be off within the hour."

"And your bringing the boy still?"

"Haven't heard otherwise." Eirik shrugged.

"I'll let Fredrick and Arne know so they don't panic that he's fallen off a cliff or something when they can't find him." Jens let out a small chuckle, more amused with himself than the statement called for.

"How long to you think we have up at the lakes at the Sande Ridge?" Eirik asked, changing the subject.

"It's a solid three days work, maybe four." Jens answered. "Should help with the load quotas."

"Okay. We'll be done by then with the next location. Should give us enough time to get over to meet up with the team with no down time."

The two friends continued on with their conversation regarding the expected loads and sites that needed to scouted. As they spoke, they didn't notice at the edge of the lake, Alek putting his spikes on. They didn't happen to see him take a few tentative steps out on the edge and check for signs of cracking. They didn't catch that his confidence grew in the next steps he took. They didn't know he had made it across half of the lake already.

If Alek had thought the sun was strong when he had first woke, it was absolutely blinding now. The full fury of it's light bounced off the fresh snow that had fallen the night before. He shielded his eyes with his hand. The snow on the lake burned his eyes, so he kept his sight on the tree line and the cabin that was coming closer in view. _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ His boots sank into the snow covering the lake, making it impossible to see the ice. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. Finally, clouds began to cover the sun, giving his eyes some relief.

* * *

"Master Baird! Master Harken!" Yelled one of the journeymen as he ran up to the men.

"What is it?" Jens turned his head to the teen that was approaching.

"The lake!" He said as he stopped, trying to catch his breath. "There's someone," –breath- "Someone's out on the ice!"

"Nonsense. Who'd be out there? That lake's dangerous." Jens scoffed.

"Are you sure you aren't seeing things?" Asked Eirik.

"No sir! I noticed movement on the lake when the clouds came in. There's someone out there, I'm telling you!" As he pointed his mittened hand violently at the direction of the lake.

Jens and Eirik gave each other a look of bewilderment and then raced over to the edge of the lake.

"Holy fuck! There is someone out there!" Eirik exclaimed. He started pacing.

"He's almost at the cabin. Maybe he'll make it," said Jens as he shifted uneasily.

"But there's… there's the creek-"

"I know there's the fucking underground creek over there, Eirik!" Jens yelled.

"Who's out there?" Eirik asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Jens snapped.

Eirik heard Jens yell out a name. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get his attention." Jens answered.

"It's too far," Eirik exclaimed, "he won't hear us." As he started to join in the calls and waived his arms frantically.

As he tended to the final supplies in his rucksack, he heard a faint, unnatural sound bouncing off the mountains. He brushed if off as some animal and ventured into the cabin to grab his pick ax and rope. Securing the pickax to his sash, he looped the rope through his right arm and over his shoulder. He then sat down on the chair by the door to put on his spikes. They'd leave as soon as Eirik and Alek made there way back. As he stepped out of the cabin, the noise was still there. It caused him to look up. What he saw in front of him, horrified him.

Unable to move, his eyes dart between the figure in front of him and the two flailing ones in the distance. _Dammit!_ What the hell was going on and why was Alek on the ice? His mind was running a million miles and hour. Finally, he managed to drum up one thought and muster up a voice. "Alek! Stop!" He cried out.

 _Crunch crunch crunch_. Almost there. _Crunch crunch crunch_. The cabin was in full view as the clouds thankfully covered the sun and he'd be at edge shortly. It would give him just enough to gather his things and be ready as soon as Eirik was there. He heard his name and unwrapped his scarf to catch the rest of what was being yelled at him. _Crunch crunch crack_

"I said don't move!"

It was too late.

* * *

 _A/N. Some of the OCs in this story have backstories I created. If you'd like to see more about Alek and how he came to be part of the harvesters, check out my other fic Aleksander Solberg. Sorry for the self promoting, but at least it relates._


	3. Chapter 3

Alek stood on the ice stock still. At first there was silence. He thought for a moment it would buy him enough time to get Alek out of immediate danger. He ran down to the edge of the lake to get closer to the boy. Alek was close, so close, but just out of range where he could reach to throw a rope out to him.

Alek's breathing grew more panicked with each passing second. He heard the loud crack in the ice and he could now see where it splintered out from his foot. The snow had blown away from a small patch of ice and he saw the intricated detail of every small web of shattered ice. The pattern continued a good ten feet in front of him and now the sheet creaked below him.

"Alek!"

He couldn't look up. He couldn't break his stare from the ice, fearing if he broke his gaze, it would swallow him up.

"Alek, look at me!"

No response.

"Please. I need you to look at me."

Alek, heavily panting now, tore his eyes from the ice to him. His eyes were pleading and begging for help.

He let out a deep breath, knowing he had Alek's attention at least now. For him to survive, Alek had to do everything he was told.

"Okay. Good. That's good." He said with the calmest voice possible.

"I'm..I'm sorry-" Alek started, his voice skaking.

"Hey. It's okay. It's okay. We'll have a good laugh about this after you get off the ice. Alright?"

"O…okay."

"Now. Alek. I need you to do something for me. Keep still, but look back down on the ice, right in front of you." Once he saw Alek's eyes move down, he continued. "On the ice. What do you see in front of you?"

"It's cracked. From my foot out."

"How far?"

"About 5-6 feet." Alek responded

"What does it look like? Large cracks or a bunch of smaller ones?"

"A bunch of smaller ones. Like a spider web." Alek answered quickly.

"And to you left?"

"I can only see about 3 feet over, but the cracks get larger. And I think… I think they may stop."

"How bout to your right?"

"Can't see. There's snow covering."

The small cracks weren't a good sign. It meant the ice was weak and thin. There was only one way out of this. Alek was going to have to retrace his steps in the hope the ice was strong enough to hold him. The ice heaved again and he knew there wasn't much time.

"Okay Alek. I need you to take your right foot and start stepping back, slowly." He directed.

"I can't!" Alek yelled back.

"You have to. Now come on. I know you can do it. Just one step at a time."

Alek took a hesitant step back and when he shifted his weight, the ice held. Tentatively, he began taking more steps, easing back from the danger a little bit more each time. One his fifth step, the ice cracked again. He saw the deep vein angriely edge and twist out from under him again. Once again, Alek was unable to move.

He tried yelling. He tried pleading. But no matter what he said, nothing was getting Alek to move. The boy was frozen in place. He could hear the cracks from the shoreline _. Please. For the love of god, move!_ Nothing. He continued begging the boy to move, but Alek remained a statue on the lake. This wasn't happening. Not to Alek. He didn't deserve this. The boy had followed him up here and this was all his fault. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't let Alek fall in. And when he heard the ice pop again, he made his move.

Jens and Eirik stood helpless on the other side of the lake, watching the events unfold. For a few breathless moments, they thought that maybe, just maybe Alek was going to be able to back out. They heard his name called and Eirik's stomach turned at the thought of just a boy out there.

"He's not moving," Jens said quietly. "I can't watch this." He wanted to turn away, knowing Alek was going to be in the water and pulled down from the creek that ran under, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Unless Alek moved, nothing could be done.

"Move kid move!" Eirik cried out. Jens could see the tears starting in Eirik's eyes. Of all the things that could happen in harvesting, falling into the ice was by far the most dreaded by all the ice harvesters. Watching someone fall to their death was unbearable.

From the side of the lake the saw him pleading with Alek to take more steps. It was all in vain. Then there was another movement. Both men saw him back up.

"No" Jens whispered under his breath. Before Jens could confirm what he thought was going to happen, they saw the flash of his body run at full force down to the edge of the lake, over the ice and slam into Alek, sending them both careening across the ice.

"KRISTOFF!" both men cried out.

* * *

Jens and Eirik felt themselves moving in slow motion. Each man reacted differently to watching Kristoff launch himself on the ice in an effort to save Alek. Simutaneasly, both men flew into action. Jens ran back to the harvesters to inact the emergency plan they had practiced so many times. "Men on the ice!" Eirik heard Jens yelling. Eirik threw his body down on the ground and madly attempted to put his spikes on over his boots. He was all thumbs and shaking hands, but he finally managed to get them on and secure. And like that, he was off sprinting to the side of the lake where Kristoff and Alek were.

* * *

After barking his order the Alek to stay down and spread his weight out, Kristoff quickly accessed his surroundings. This was not good. There was open ice to his left and he rolled over several feet to avoid falling in. The ice over where he was now was not much better. He could see how thin it was. He tilted his head up to get a look to where Alek was. Alek seemed to have a slightly better position and he hoped it would save him.

The ice was cracking on all sides of him. Kristoff thought there was no way of getting out of this one. Realizing he still had the rope on his shoulder, a thought crossed his mind. Kristoff pulled the rope from his body and laid it in front of him. He crawled over one of the ends and rolled onto his back. More cracks. "Keep moving," he yelled at Alek for good measure, even if he had no idea where the boy was. Kristoff made quick knots in the rope securing it to his chest. He then fished for the other end of the rope and began pushing his body along the ice with his spikes. He grabbed at his pickax, still secured at his sash and started to knot the other end of the rope to the ax. The situation was growing more desparate by the second with the cracks in the ice getting louder and larger. If Kristoff was going in the water, he was at least going to put up a fight.

* * *

 **Two months after the great thaw-**

Kristoff swung his pickax over the edge of the cliff, striking it deeply into the flat land above him. He gave it a few tugs to make sure it was secure and then pulled himself over the ledge. With practiced hands he stood and threw a loose rope over the v of the tree near the edge and wrapped the end to spike embedded in the ground. Kristoff took a second to pull off his goggles before inhaling deeply and yanking at the rope with a grunt. He placed hand over hand, stepping back with each draw of the rope before his haul appeared.

Anna peaked over the edge, eyeing Kristoff and he couldn't help his lips from turning up at the site of her looking so put off. "Feet down," he said as he walked toward the tree and lowered Anna gently to the ground. He moved passed her, giving her a little smirk as she pouted and crossed her arms, following the second rope attached to Anna. He walked over to the edge pulling up the remainder of the load and moved the contents to the base of the tree.

His face a mixture of anxiety and happiness as he untied the knots from her waste and he eased up when Anna let a small smile slip unintentionally from her lips.

"You are _not_ doing that again," she said with a huff.

Kristoff began coiling the rope around his arm. "What's the matter? You weren't scared were you?" He asked playfully while lightly touching her nose with his index finger and raising his eyebrows. Touch. Touching _Anna_. _Wanting_ to touch her…It was such a new sensation for him and he struggled at times with the concept, trying to find a middle ground between staying too far away and desiring to jump on her and not let go. Still it was coming easier to him and it put him at ease to know that Anna was just as awkward as him at times.

"No. I just think that if we are going to be scaling mountains-"

"This isn't a mountain, Anna."

"Okay. Dangerous ravines-"

"Ravines? "You might want to check the definition of that word."

"Stop interrupting. Fine. A cliff." She stopped to see if Kristoff would break in again.

"Go on."

"If we are going to traversing 500ft cliff walls-"

"It was 150ft at best."

"Kristoff stop! I'm trying to make a point."

"Oh. That's what you are doing. By all means please continue," he laughed.

"I just think if we are going to be doing activities that involve climbing or scaling…things," She waved her arms around. "That I shouldn't have to be hauled up on a rope each time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. And I think you should teach me how to climb."

Kristoff walked a few paces towards where the forest met the clearing. He simply answered, "Okay."

"That is not…Wait, what?" Anna seemed surprised by Kristoff's lack of protest.

He looked back to her. "Hey, if you don't want to-"

"No. no. no. It's fine. Great! Actually," Anna tilted her head and gave him a sweet smile. "You really will?" she asked softly.

"Of course. If you want to learn, I don't see why not." He leaned down, squinting his eyes at her. "At least as long as you listen to _every_ word I tell you."

"I promise."

"Good, besides I can't have my…" Kristoff clamped his mouth tightly and stood up straight, finding the need to suddenly adjust his shirt.

Anna looked up at him. Her eyes seemed hopeful, but he'd been deceived by genuine looking eyes before. "You're what?"

"Nothing." Kristoff answered a little too quickly. He cast his eyes down, blushing as he kicked a stone. What were they really? It was something he had been hoping to discuss with her today, away from the castle and everyone else. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what she'd say. Things had been so wonderful since the thaw ended and he didn't want to break the spell he was under. They were friends, mostly definitely; even more than that, especially if one were to base it on the number of times they had kissed. But what did that mean? More importantly, what did that mean to Anna? Could he call her his girlfriend? Did she want that out of the relationship? For all he could tell, he was merely a fun distraction for the time being. He feared her answer, but not knowing was eating away at him.

Anna reached out and put his hand in hers. "Hey. It's okay. Tell me. I want to-" She suddenly stopped. Something had caught her eye and Anna took off. "Kristoff! Are you kidding me!?" Anna stopped directly in front of his sled. "How did this get here?" she demanded.

"Uh… I drove it up with Sven earlier in the day."

"Then why did you… Why did we… Why did you pull me up the side of the cliff if we just could have walked or rode here?" She asked with frustration in her voice.

"I don't know…Impatient I guess? Plus, it's more fun."

"She leaned against the sled, arms crossed.

Kristoff sighed, "Look it would have taken twice as long to get here and I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Walking together doesn't count?"

"No. Yes… Yes it does, but I wanted to show something to you. I was just a little anxious to get here."

"Okay then, what is it."

"Come here," Kristoff extended his hand to her. She reached back with an inquisitive stare. Kristoff pulled her back over the edge of the cliff and presented her with the most beautiful view of Arendelle and the sea Anna had ever seen. They were just above the tree tops here and her view had been obscured by them on the way to the top.

"Wow." Was all Anna could manage to say.

Kristoff threw his hands up with a big grin plastered on his face. "Welcome to my summer oasis."

"It's beautiful up here Kristoff!"

"Isn't though?"

They admired the view together and Kristoff carefully wrapped his arm around Anna. She sighed and leaned into him. He could get used to this.

"You come up here often?"

"Oh yeah. Sven and I camp up here most of the summer. It's really close to-" Anna pulled away from him, her face a mixture of confusion and shock. "What?"

"You stay up… here?" Anna asked slowly. Her eyes scrunched as she peered at him for an answer. Kristoff suddenly felt uneasy. He looked down, kicking at the dirt.

"Yeah."

"So whenever you told me you were going 'home', it was to here?"

Kristoff broke away from Anna. "Most of the time," he said walking to the sled. He began fiddling with some of the ropes in an effort to make himself look busy. Anna didn't say anything for a long time. She seemed to be forming some long thought in her head. Suddenly she burst in his direction words spilling from her rapidly.

"You could move into the palace. There's a huge guest wing that no one uses. You could have it all to yourself. You could come and go as you please. I know Elsa wouldn't mind. She even mentioned there is an original section for the Ice Master Title gives you living quarters. It makes sense-"

"That's not a thing, Anna." He interrupted

"Yes it is! And you know it. I showed you the old texts and law books so stop telling people it isn't a real title. Not that I'm trying to get into your business, but apparently, it's common for palace officials to reside in the castle. Gerda told me there were several that did before my father shut the gates. And we could see each other more... I mean maybe...or sometimes when you felt like it...or I'd leave you alone if you want. You wouldn't have to move in for me, I mean I wouldn't expect you to, not now at least. But you can, if you...

"I never said I didn't have a place to live," he interrupted, with just the twinge anger of a scowl on his face. He hadn't even caught everything she had said, but he needed to get her to just stop talking for a minute. He still wasn't used to how she rambled, or what to do to get back her train of thought. A kiss the other day in the gardens did the trick, but today, he just didn't know what to say or do to get her to slow down. The conversation had already been embarrassing for him and the thought of moving from sleeping outside on the ground next to a reindeer to a castle made his head spin. She stopped and now she was quiet, looking down at her feet. He instantly felt bad for speaking just a little to stern and interrupting her.

"Then why do you stay here? I guess... I just... I just don't understand." she asked. Her head was still tilted somewhat down, but she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and gave her a half crooked smile. His face relaxing a little. "Here, let's sit down. Where's the blanket you brought?" Her face lit up again and she bound over to the tree where had placed the basket and blanket down. She grabbed them both and was back in an instant. She handed him the blanket and he looked around and moved over a few feet. "Here, this looks like a good spot," he said as he unfurled the blanket with a snap and it gently floated to the ground. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand, pulling her back the blanket and guiding her down to sit. "So, what did you bring us?"

A proud look came over her face. "Well, I'm not 100% sure on everything you like, but I think I guessed pretty good." She proceeded to pull out an assortment of cheese, meats and bread and some wine. The pair relaxed into a comfortable silence as they ate. Anna reached for Kristoff's free hand and they entwine their fingers.

Anna broached the subject again. "So, you didn't answer my question."

Kristoff cleared his throat then thought for a moment on where to begin. "A lot of the ice houses I store ice at for Arendelle deliveries are just beyond this ridge. With ice, everything is about timing. The first ones to the markets are able to sell off their junk ice to the merchants, or find a prime location to sell your load or negotiate the best price with the guildhall. I like to stay up here in the summer because when I pull from these ice houses so I can get there sooner than most of the other men. It gives me an advantage to the competition. It's really that simple."

"Where do you stay when you aren't here?"

"Depends on what deliveries I have. I've mentioned that sometimes I have to stay at an inn, and I'll us a barn, you know, because it's free, but I do have a place. It's not too far- just into the tree line. I use it a whole lot more during harvest season. It's closer to the lakes."

Anna leaned back on her elbows, seemingly satisfied for a moment. "I'd like to see it sometime."

Kristoff looked over at her then flopped his back to blanket, resting his arm over his hand. "Afraid you won't be very impressed. It's just a small cabin- one main room and a bedroom."

Anna crawled over by Kristoff and lay next to him. Kristoff raised his arm and gave Anna an inquisitive look. "Oh don't worry about it Bjorgman, there's no one up here to see us." Kristoff smiled and pulled Anna closer, wrapping his left arm around her. Anna continued, "I'm sure I'll love your place." She played with the embroidery on his shirt. "Just know that you always have a place at the castle."

"I'll keep it mind."

"I'm still going have a room made up. In case you're ever over late or you don't have a place to go. No sense paying to stay at an inn, okay?"

"Fine Anna. Okay."

Kristoff closed his eyes again. Enjoying the peace they had alone, his arm wrap tightly around her, Anna's left leg draped lazily over him. He could definitely get used to this.

Kristoff wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping when he heard Anna's voice.

"Kristoff?"

"Mmm"

"What were you saying earlier?"

"When?"

"When we were talking about you teaching me to climb… You cut yourself off when you were talking."

"Oh, then. It was really nothing. Just lost my train of thought."

Anna turned his head towards him so they were almost touching noses. She leaned back slightly. "Kristoff," she said sweetly. "Were you going to call me your girlfriend?

His cheeks turned bright crimson. He wanted to talk to her about this, but not this way. Anna, in her typical fashion, managed to turn things on end for him. Now he was terrified that no matter what he said it was going to come out wrong. Before he could manage to get a thought formed, Anna spoke again. "Because it would be okay if you did." It was now Anna's turn to feel the heat spread across her cheeks.

Kristoff rolled to his side so he could squarely face her. "Do you really mean that?"

"Absolutely silly! I wouldn't have kissed you all those times if I hadn't wanted to be with you! I mean as long as it's something you want too."

Kristoff's hand reached up to brush a few stray hairs from her face. "Of course it is. I was just worried that maybe you'd come to your senses and realize you aren't supposed to be with me."

"That's enough out of you, Bjorgman. I don't ever want to hear any nonsense about you that. You're perfect for me. You see Anna, not the princess. To you, I'm not some commodity that can be used for political gain. That's more than I could ever ask for and is exactly what I need. You're a good man Kristoff. I've seen it. I _see_ it. If anything, you're too good for me."

He saw Anna's eyes close before he leaned in to kiss her. She responded back with a pleasant hum in the back of her throat. He was already used to this and never wanted it to stop with Anna. Kristoff had let down all his guards and layers of gruffness completely for this woman and for once he was willing to risk everything for her. Just her. He would hand over his heart to her and damn the consequences.

The sun began to emit its late afternoon light when then came up for air. Their foreheads pressed to each other. "Probably should be getting you back," Kristoff said. Anna gave a sigh of protest, but nodded in agreement. They were on a short lease with their time alone and neither was willing to chance any disapproval and be forced to have a chaperone assigned to them. The pair gathered up all their goods and tools and prepared to leave.

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah."

"Are you by chance meeting with Elsa at all soon?"

"Two days from now. She wants to discuss the plans on forming the royal harvesting team… why?"

"Because, I think there's supposed to be something done… you know… something official about… us." She moved her hand back and forth between the two of them.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Fine. I'll ask her about it then. That won't be awkward at all."

"Good. Wouldn't want my boyfriend getting in trouble because he didn't ask my sister to court me properly." Kristoff came up to Anna and tied the rope around her. "Ugh. This again?"

"Nope. This is officially your first lesson on mountain climbing."

"Oh yeah? And what am I learning today?"

Kristoff looked at her with a smirk. "Rappelling."

The breeze that late summer afternoon was warm and refreshing as the couple made their way down the cliff and back to the castle.

The ice was cold and harsh and not at all forgiving…

* * *

 **A/N-** Sorry for the delay in chapters, but, you know, life happens. This chapter got away from me a little. I'm not thrilled with some of the second section, but it needs to be posted.


	4. Chapter 4

The fireplace let off a soft glow in the study. Elsa had no need for it, but she kept the fire stoked on cooler days as a comfort to visitors. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes."

Kai popped his head in. "Master Bjorgman is here for his appointment, your majesty."

"Thank you, please send him in."

Kristoff saw Kai sweep his arm towards the room. He nodded and gave a soft thank you. He couldn't tell whether Kai liked him or not, but he knew that Kai had the queen's ear and Kristoff was not about to do anything to get on his bad side.

Kristoff walked into the room. Elsa stood from her desk and walked toward him, with a practiced, but what seemed to be genuine smile. "Kristoff! How are you?"

"Good…Great!...I mean," He straightened up a little more. "I am fine, your maj- El…Elsa," Kristoff stammered. He still wasn't comfortable with calling her by her first name. "And how are you fairing?"

"Kristoff. One of these days, you're going to have to get used to calling me Elsa."

"I'm working on it." He gave her a crooked smile.

"And I am doing well. Thank you for asking. Now please, sit." She gestured to the high back chairs next to the window.

Kristoff walked over and gingerly sat down. It took some thought for him to not just flop down on whatever piece of furniture he was moving to. Seating at his cabin, the inns or taverns tended to be of sturdy stock that accommodate his frame. At the castle, he was terrified of destroying something that was worth probably more than what he made in an entire year. Another thing to adapt to, he thought. But it was worth it, all of the changes, if it meant being with Anna.

He sat there for a moment waiting for Elsa to speak. Instead, he felt the weight of her eyes on him. He looked up and caught her stare for a second before looking back down and shuffling his papers. He broke the silence. "So… uh… where would you like to start?"

"Anna tells me she couldn't convince you move into the castle." Elsa stated, folding her hands and waiting for an response.

Her question caught Kristoff off guard. What was she getting at and how was he supposed to respond? That was a rather intimate question Anna had posed and he was certain it was also quite scandalous. He rattled off a number of options in his brain and finally settled simply on the truth. He was a horrible a liar and he had an inclination that Elsa may already know everything that happened that day. Well, hopefully not _everything_.

"It wasn't for lack of trying. Anna can be… rather convincing." He gave out a nervous chuckle.

Elsa raise an eyebrow at him. "Yet, you still said no?"

Kristoff swallowed hard _. Be honest_ , he reminded himself. "I don't think it's the right time. I mean, I'm not ready. Not… not for Anna. I'd love to be able to see her more. But, for all this." He waived his arms around slightly.

"You don't like it here?"

"No. That's not it!" He said with a little too much fervor. "I'm just not used to this. It can be a little – overwhelming at times. Plus, I wasn't sure if Anna just made something up to try to talk me into it and I'm not sure if it's right, or too soon, or allowed, or-"

"Proper?"

"Yes." He hated that word. Up until two months ago, he had no idea what it really even meant, let alone had it associated with him. He thought it was more about not slurping when eating soup verses an unwritten code of things you can, but mostly cannot do, with your girlfriend. Oh God. What was he even doing here?

Elsa still showed no emotion. "Kristoff, let me assure you that Anna did not make anything up. Your title does indeed grant you living quarters at the palace. While I won't ask this of you now, at some I will require you to take up residence here or find a suitable alternative for your position."

Kristoff nodded in silence. He'd worry about that comment at a later date.

Elsa continued. "Anna also informed me you did agree to have a room made up for you."

"Yes."

"So, you plan on staying here?"

"I- I suppose on some nights if its late or makes more sense to stay."

Elsa smiled. "I'm not the one who told you this because Anna would not be happy with the arrangement. But, if you do want to make the living arrangement a little more permanent at some point, but worry about all this," Elsa waived her hands in a similar fashion to how Kristoff just had. "There is an apartment above the stables that is currently not occupied. It could be a nice transition for you to stay until you got more comfortable with the castle."

Elsa paused, letting her words settle in with Kristoff while he cleared his throat. Kristoff wondered if Elsa seemed to enjoy making him uncomfortable. After a few moments, she continued. "And everything else is going well?"

Again, he kept it simple, "Yes."

Elsa held the small smile. "Will you be staying for dinner tonight?"

"Yes. Anna is expecting me."

"Good. I rather enjoy it when you join?'

us." And like that, Elsa changed the subject. "So, I read your proposal. I must say you have some rather interesting ideas."

Interesting? What did that mean? Kristoff took a breath. "If you could give me some details, perhaps I could explain-"

"I didn't say I didn't like them." Elsa had a bad habit throwing him for a loop tonight. "I think they're brilliant. How did you come up with this?" She looked at him expectantly.

"It's amazing what you can come up with over the years when you're alone with your thoughts."

Elsa sat back. "Let's go through this. So, currently, Arendelle has no major trade companies, correct?"

"Yes, unless you count the Guildhall as it's own company. But, all it really does is set the pricing on the ice based on demand. That's how the boats get booked. There's one major family that runs most of larger harvesting teams. There are a bunch of smaller ones, but that's it. Everything is mostly still a craft profession. You either harvest and sell the ice on your own or you work for one of the families for a wage. The smaller companies do book some ship loads ahead of time, but usually it's by request and on demand. It's only really the Johansen family that's making any serious money."

"And you think we can formalize the process?"

"Yes. And increase the output."

"What makes you think you can do this without stepping on any toes. The Johansen's, I understand are somewhat, of a formidable name around here. Competing with them could cause a backlash."

Kristoff was well aware of the Johansen's and the influence they had. Elsa's question was legitimate, but he had already thought about that. "Elsa, they pretty much exclusively ship to England and from a different port." He went on to explain how the ice moved to England, which didn't even touch the overall demand the country needed. Kristoff's thought was to circumvent the internal competition and beat out pricing from the other Northern countries. They could ship directly to all the Aisles, France, Germany, Spain, hell anywhere and not cut into the Johansen fortune… for now. He had no love loss for that family, but didn't want to pick a battle with an influential family of Arendelle, even if they were back mountain low lives who treated their men like shit.

They went over the plans. How much time he needed. What they could do. Five years- in that much time they could be running a full team and beyond. Kristoff saw the steps after that which would be to start running timber teams. Many harvesters already worked here outside of winter and it was a natural transition eventually. But right now things had to be done and quickly.

"What do you need now?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff knew they had to book some shipments for next summer. Nothing crazy, but they had to harvest enough ice this winter to have available ice that did not need to be purchased through the Guildhall. Just enough to entice the countries they sold to so they came back for more. It would be a balance as to not attract too much attention at the ice house storages. "I need to form a small team. I need to fund the men- pay them a fair wage for the season so we have ice to sell next summer. So they won't keep it for themselves to sell."

Elsa nodded. "Then what?"

"We don't have enough ice houses in Arendelle. They have to be built starting in the spring and summer, or we'll never keep up with demand."

Elsa settled into the chair, her eyes filled with excitement. Over the course of the next two hours, the discussion moved from options and scenarios and the beginnings of a concrete plan to ice in general. They were both completely in their element.

Elsa let out a sigh of contentment. "Thank you, Kristoff."

He looked at her with confusion, "For what?"

"For taking the time to talk to me. There aren't too many people in this world that could keep up with me on a conversation about ice."

"Well, it's pretty much been my life for as long as I can remember."

"You do know, how much I am grateful for your help? This is vital. Your job… it's important as well. For me, and I believe Arendelle as well. I know it may seem odd. The ice queen who won't make ice. But my powers, from what I'm really understanding now are all driven by feelings. They'll have to forgive me for not being able to get emotional about shiploads of ice leaving to foreign countries. And I worry. Even if I could, my ice is magic. Who knows what it could do. I can't carry that burden if something were to happen."

He didn't respond to her. Instead, he just nodded in understanding.

Kristoff wondered if she and Anna realized how much they had done for him. His orders had already quadrupled since word got out of his title. He felt for once in his life, he'd make it through next spring with enough money to survive plus extra to spare. And now, the queen was listening to his ideas on how to grow the ice trade for Arendelle. It was almost unfathomable this was even happening. He couldn't wait to tell Anna about it tonight. She'd be so excited- wait- what time was it?

Elsa saw Kristoff's face twist into a small panic after seeing the clock. "Relax. She won't be too upset if I'm not down yet either. But, I suppose we should make our way to dinner before it gets too late." She looked at him expectantly. "I'd like to meet again in two weeks if you think that gives you time to make enough progress."

Elsa stood up. As she began to walk towards the door, Kristoff bolted straight up in his chair. "Elsa, wait."

Elsa turned quickly to face him. "What is it?".

"Your Majesty, there is something I believe I need to discuss with you."

Elsa notice that his cheeks had turned bright crimson. "Kristoff, how many times do I need to tell, it's Elsa."

Kristoff's went to open his mouth, then stopped. His eyes glanced to the side and his eyebrows burrowed in thought to gather the correct words. "No, I believe at this moment I need to address my queen, _properly_."

Elsa feigned regality to reply. "Well in that case, I will respond accordingly, Sir Kristoff."

"Now you aren't playing fair." Kristoff gave a sly smile. "And I'm no Sir."

"I beg to differ. Your title grants that ranking and the ceremony for you knighthood takes place the beginning of the year. You are for all purposes to be addressed by that title in a formal settings, Sir. Unless you are ready to call me by my name again."

Just get this over with, he thought. Kristoff straightened up. "Your majesty, I'm here to ask you about your sister."

"Yes, Kristoff," Elsa placed her hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "I know. I've been waiting for you to approach me."

"You have?"

"Of course. Anna has told me all about her suitor who intends to formally ask for permission to court the princess."

She let out a laugh when Kristoff placed his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

His hands formed the knot around the pick ax. It was quick and crude, but it would hold. Kristoff had tied that knot thousands of times to the point he didn't even think. He needed to be able to react fast. He had to be able to do it on instinct for times like this. He hastily pulled up the rope and flipped his body over.

 _Don't stop_. Kristoff kept his body low and wide, pushing himself along the ice. He had a better bearing on where he was now. He was directly over the springs and creek that flowed into and formed the body of water before disappearing back down under the lake edge. Kristoff knew this lake well. He'd harvest here when he was alone on the safe side, down where the encampment was. That side of the lake was stable and the ice thick, albeit small. It was plenty large for when he worked alone, but it wasn't even worth the effort for the team to waste their energy on. The area along by the cabin, held the danger. He'd seen this portion thick with ice and safe to walk on at times. He'd also seen it with open water in the dead of winter.

His breath was deep and frantic. With each push and pull, Kristoff could feel his wool pants soaking up the ice cold water from the water seeping through the cracks. There was only one way to go. Behind him was death. To the left he could see water from the ice that had already shattered. To his right was no better. Move forward. 100ft from towards the edge of the lake directly opposite of the creek, the ice was thicker. At that point the was where the creek did not flow. If they could get over there, Kristoff and Alek stood a chance. Move towards the clearing. Move. Move!

"Faster!" he roared out to Alek, the boy leaving a trail of weakened ice behind him.

If they could just get to the edge before the ice gave way. _Do it! Do it for them!_

"Anna," he grunted through his teeth as he pulled his body closer.

* * *

 **October- Three months after the Great Thaw**

A short rasp on the door jolted the woman from her slumber. She looked around the room, not aware of what had woken her. She stretched out her arms and worked the kink that she already had in her neck from falling asleep in the chair. She let out a few curses at herself for falling asleep. She had too much to do before nightfall and sleep was a luxury she could not afford at the moment.

Another knock, this time more hesitant came from the door. At this time of day, this could not be good; most likely the bill collector making his rounds. She stood, composed herself and prepared to do battle. Upon reaching the door, she took in a deep breath and attempted to grow her small frame as tall as possible.

She flung open the door, giving her it all with a hiss in her voice. "I've already told you twice, come back at the end of the week, there's nothing her for me-"

"Well hello to you too, Kari," said the man on the other side.

Relief washed over her face and she let out an audible sign. It took her a moment to gain her composure before she allowed a devious smile to creep up as she leaned against the door stop crossing her arms.

"Ah well if it isn't the Ice Master himself. Tell me _Master_ Bjorgman," Kari gave an exaggerated curtsy. "What do I owe the honor of your esteemed presence at my doorstep?"

Kristoff pursed his lips and was ask about his original intent for coming here when her words sunk in. "Wait. You know about that?"

Kari threw a hand on her hip in annoyance. "The entire city knows about our new Ice Master. My question is how the hell did someone like you end with that title?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "It's isn't a real thing."

"Well everyone sure talks about it like it's a real thing."

"Everyone?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "I barely even know anyone."

"Oh please, Kristoff. You're at the market all the time. Most people at least know of you. Heard you helped out the queen or something to get that. Is that true?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Wrong place at the wrong time. Lucky to have come out of it on the other side."

Kristoff look in different directions trying to form a sentence to chance the subject. "How's Hanne?"

"Sleeping still. Luckily for you."

"I see she takes after her father."

"That she does."

Kristoff ran his hand quickly through his hair. "Speaking of, is Eirik around?"

Kari let her head drop and her face grew solemn. "He's still out on the boats."

Kristoff gave her a look of confusion. "Fishing? This late in the season?"

Kari's mouth drew a hard line and she looked back up to him with an intensity that rattled Kristoff. "Well, we all can't be Ice Masters with a nice fancy office in town now can we? Unless the queen is passing out more titles to the common trash like she did with you. Let's see. Can I be Lady of washing dishes? Oh and Eirik can be the Duke of dodging bill collectors."

Kristoff wiped a hand over his jaw. Kari could always be difficult and he tried to not let it get under his skin. But the way she was talking worried him. "Been that rough?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised Kristoff. You know the wages up there are shit and Eirik can't sell ice worth a damn. He's out on the boat damn near all spring and summer. And you know how much he hates it. This was never like this before you left-"

Kristoff cut her off. " _I_ didn't leave him on his own. It was never a secret to him that I was going to leave the company as soon as the ice apprenticeship was through. Bolted the second I had a chance. I never wanted to work for them. I'm better off on my own."

"And you think Eirik wanted to stay?"

"No one forced him to."

Kari's voiced dropped softer. "He would have gone with you."

o"He never asked," Kristoff retorted quickly.

"You never offered."

"He would have had to sell his own ice."

Kari didn't have an answer for that and Kristoff knew that any continuation of this conversation would go nowhere.

"Just…just tell him I'm looking for him when he gets back."

He bid Kari a quick farewell and walked off.

* * *

 **One week later**

The man sitting across from him was in a fit of hysterics, bent over and clutching his gut. This had been going on for the best of five minutes and Kristoff was just about done with the entire show. He threw two coins on the table and stood up.

"Forget I asked," he muttered looking to the door to make his way out of the tavern.

"Wait, wait!" The man pleaded, abruptly stopping his laughs.

Kristoff gave a quick roll of his eyes and sat back down.

"I'm sorry… sorry," he began again. You just have to understand the absurdity of all this. Can't you?"

Kristoff thought for a moment then answered. "I suppose if you step back and really think about it, it does seem odd."

"Odd! Kristoff! Gods, that is one massive understatement. Here I am, Eirik Baird, minding my own business, living a completely normal, unassuming, yet poor life. And a few months ago, all of the sudden on the night of the queen's coronation, a massive blizzard hits. In summer! Kristoff! I still cannot wrap my head around all that. Fast forward to now, and yay, great the queen is amazing and I'm sooooo glad she didn't freeze us all. I get wind that you now apparently have a title, somehow know the queen and have spoken to her personally and she is, if I'm understanding you correctly, effectively your boss."

"Eirik-"

"I'm not done," Eirik said shutting down Kristoff. "Okay, maybe boss is the wrong word. I don't know sponsor? Charge?"

"She is my queen." Kristoff interjected quietly.

"Yeah, but there's something else there that you aren't telling me," Eirik said. He took a swig from his mug. "I'll figure that little part out myself," he continued, pointing a finger at Kristoff. "Then after all that, the ice queen wants to form a harvesting team that you will lead? Madness Kristoff. This is utter madness. The families that run the other teams are going to fight us. You know they won't let us store our ice in the houses once they get wind of this."

Kristoff leaned forward. "Then it's best we all keep our damn mouths shut, isn't it? We aren't going to take any of their business and by the time they figure out what's happening, we'll have our own ice houses built."

"Whatever you say Ice Master."

Kristoff sighed. "Look Eirik. I have to go. Just let me know if you want in or not by Friday."

Eirik fired back an answer before Kristoff went to stand. "I'll do it on two stipulations."

"What?"

"First, I get paid more than I was making before so I don't have to set foot on a wretched fishing boat again next year."

"And?"

"You bring in Jens Harken."

"I already spoke with him."

"And?"

"He said yes."

"Well then," Eirik said, leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head. "Do I at least get a badge or something now that I'm part of the Royal Harvesting team."


End file.
